Waiting For You
by PriestessShikon
Summary: Inuyasha is best friends with a young girl at the age of four though she soon leaves for Kyoto. 13 years later Kagome shows up at Shikon High School and Inuyasha can't help but think he met her before. Read to find out what else will happen. Review!
1. Departing

Waiting For You

Prologue

Departing

"Inuyasha, catch!" A young girl around the age of four yelled as she threw a ball to a young boy the same age as her.

The girl had long raven black hair that reached a half way down her back; her eyes were a blue-gray color, and she stood only about 2' 6". The boy named Inuyasha had hair as long as the girl's though his hair was a silver-white color instead of black. He had amber eyes and he had two dog type ears on top of his head, which were also a silver-white color. He stood about 3' 0", a half a foot taller than the girl.

Inuyasha laughed a bit as he caught the ball and threw it back to the girl.

"Here, catch!"

She quickly caught the ball as well and laughed a bit to, she was about to throw the ball back when a hand touched her shoulder making her turn around.

"Come on sweetie, time to go home for today." A young woman in her late twenties said to the girl.

"Ok, mommy. Bye Inuyasha! See you tomorrow!" The girl waved her hand goodbye as she walked away with her mother.

"Bye..." Inuyasha said at a whisper a bit sad to see his friend go.

The girl had arrived home and had dinner with her family, afterwards she went upstairs to her room and looked out the window she could see the park that her and Inuyasha were playing at earlier today. She smiled to herself and took out a piece of paper and some crayons as she began to draw a picture of Inuyasha trying her best to make it look great so she could show her parents and then give it to him the next day.

A half an hour later she gave another smile as she put down the red crayon, just finishing her drawing. She looked it over and quickly ran out of her room completely happy, she ran down the stairs and towards the kitchen but stopped abruptly when she heard her parents arguing.

"We can't go now, I know it's because of your job but can't we wait until the baby is born, Teijo?

"I wish I could but I'll lose my job if we don't go now, and with the baby coming we'll need the money to take care of the newcomer. Just please let us go, Maemi."

The young girl listened in not knowing what to say or do, what was it about her dad's job and what was it about her new younger brother or sister. She stepped aside as she thought this but moved back to look in the kitchen though as she did that her father saw her and walked up to her kneeling on the floor the sound of his voice turning completely calm.

"Sweetie, we're moving to Kyoto..." The girl's father said to her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where's that?"

"It's a city far away from where we are now. You'll see when you get there that you're going to go meet new friends and new people. Won't it be fun?"

"Can I still see Inuyasha?"

"Oh, honey. I don't think so; Kyoto is to far for any of you to visit each other. And with us moving we won't be able to come back to Tokyo for a while because of the money."

"I...I can't see Inuyasha anymore?"

"I'm so sorry...but..."

"No!" the girl screamed as she stepped away from her parents dropping the picture. "I want to stay here! With my friends!" She couldn't stand it as her parents stayed quiet building up the tension into the room they were in, she ran up into her room and slammed the door shut and locked it for the rest of the night. The girl fell on top of her bed and began to cry just letting the tears fall.

"I don't want to say goodbye to him..."

The next day at the park, the girl sat on a bench holding a necklace in her hands as she swung her legs back and forth just slightly noticing the silver haired boy sneaking up to her. Inuyasha crept up to the girl about to scare her when...

"Hello, Inuyasha." She quickly said scaring him a bit.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know everything about you. You're my best friend, Inuyasha." The girl gave a small smile, though it quickly disappeared to turn into a frown as she turned in the bench seeing Inuyasha sit next to her and begin looking at the other kids around the park.

"Inuyasha..." the girl began.

"Hm."

"I heard my daddy talking yesterday with mommy and they were arguing about something. I didn't really hear them until my daddy walked up to me and said that my family was moving to Kyoto."

"Ky-o-to?" Inuyasha sounded out each syllable becoming confused. "What is that?

"It's a big city."

"Ok, well I'm sure it's close to Tokyo so we'll have a bunch of fun still, right?"

"I asked my parents they said its pretty far away..." The girl stretched out her arms as far as she could. "Its like this far away, I'm not sure if we can still play together or not."

"But...but..."

"I got this for you to remember me by." She held up the necklace to Inuyasha's face as he just stared at it for a while until finally taking it in his hands. He looked at the necklace; it had black beads and what looked like white beads in the shape of fangs attached to the necklace surrounding some of it. "It's a rosary, I picked it out all by myself this morning."

"Th...Thanks..." He managed to get out. The girl took the rosary away from Inuyasha for a second and stood on her tiptoes slowly sliding the rosary over his head for him to wear. She giggled a bit at the sight when she stood back to take a look at him that caused Inuyasha to blush a little.

"It looks good on you..." She said while still giggling.

"Feh, I don't need this stupid thing. It looks dumb." He said pulling off the rosary but soon regretted his action as he saw a hurt expression on the girls face. The girl began to sniffle a bit holding back tears as she turned away from him and began walking away.

"Well...it's...it's ok if you don't...wear it..." The girl managed to say as she began to wipe away tears that formed in the corner of her eyes.

She turned to look at Inuyasha who was just standing there staring at her not saying a word at all to help calm her down or make her feel a little better, which only built up the tension between the two. The girl couldn't help it anymore as she began to run away from Inuyasha, tears fell to the ground one by one leaving a small trail.

"No wait...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Inuyasha finally said as he saw her run away he tried catching up to her but with no luck.

"Goodbye, Kagome..." He said giving up and stopped chasing her. Some of the adults looked at the two children who just had the argument confused expressions filled every one's face as Inuyasha was on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha turned around and began to leave a hurt expression on his face, he knew he wouldn't see Kagome again and he had a strange feeling in his body that he never had felt before. He still held the rosary in his hand and looked at it for a second as he still walked, finally placing it back over his head and around his neck. He would never take it off...he would never forget her...

A/N: So what do you think? Good so far? Bad so far? Remember that this is just the prologue and this is when Inuyasha and Kagome are kids, so cute, huh? Slow right now and I know they're kids I did that for a reason next chapter takes place 13 years after this event. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get one review...I also didn't mention Kagome's name until the end maybe making some think it was Kikyo or something (a/n: I hate Kikyo!)

Oh and if you're wondering... Teijo: Kagome's dad, it's a Japanese name I found it means, "well governed" and Maemi: Kagome's mom, also a Japanese name that means "smile of truth." May not fit the characters completely, sorry...


	2. First Day

Waiting For You

Chapter 1

First Day

13 years since that day...

A teenage girl, the age of 17 slept in her bed in the house next to the old Higarashi Shrine. Her and her family had just moved to Tokyo two weeks ago, invited by the family's grandfather to live with him once the father in the family had passed away. The girl slept peacefully in her bed, her long black hair stretched out covering some of her bed and her face. Since she moved to Tokyo she never bothered unpacking at all, boxes upon boxes were scattered all around, the only thing that was unpacked was her bed and the new school uniform sitting on the edge of the bed that her mother had gotten for her first day as a Senior at Shikon High School.

Just as the girl turned in her bed a young boy at the age of 13 crept into the girls' room as he shook up a can in his hand.

"Kagome? Kagome are you awake?" The boy crept up and whispered looking at the girl who just gave small breathing noises as a response. All he could do was laugh a bit as he took off the cap from the can and pointed it towards Kagome's hair.

"I hope you like dessert, Kagome..."

At about 7:15 a.m. the sun shone through Kagome's window and into her face making her squint her eyes a bit and wake up finally. She sat up quickly and put a hand to her head having a bit of a headache, though when she touched her head cream splashed around her and a cherry fell on her lap. Kagome pulled her hand away and saw something on her hand she lifted it up to her face and sniffed it a bit as well as taking a small taste.

"Whipped cream?! What the hell?!" She screamed as she looked down at herself and also looked at her hair. A bra shape was drawn in whipped cream on her shirt and her hair was covered in the whipped cream as well. Kagome turned in her bed at a sound of a boy laughing running out of her room and dropping a can of whipped cream on the floor.

"Souta! I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry, I don't think you have time! It's already 7:15!" Souta yelled at his sister running down the steps towards the kitchen.

"I don't...shit 7:15...I got to be there in 15 minutes...stupid ass school..." Kagome ran towards her bathroom next to her room jumping into the shower her mother soon climbed the stairs and went into Kagome's room beginning to talk to her through the door that separated them.

"Kagome you should really watch your language, I don't want Souta to here those type of words now..."

"Not like he hasn't heard them or said them before, mom." Kagome cut her mom off and ran into the room slamming the door shut since she wore only a pink towel. She grabbed her school uniform on her bed and began to put it on. It was an all right uniform the top was a long white-sleeved shirt with a green sailor top collar and a red tie in the front. The skirt she wore reached a little above her knee but past mid-thigh and was a green color.

"How did you take a shower that fast?" Her mother asked bewildered as she watched Kagome brush her hair and begin to walk out the door.

"Sorry mom, no time. I'll see you when I get home!"

"Wait Kagome, your..." Kagome's mother just heard the door slam shut and saw her daughter through the window running towards the high school at least a mile away. "...book bag..."

"Hey, Inuyasha! Catch!" A guy at Shikon High School yelled as her threw a small book towards the other guy sitting a few feet away. The guy who threw the book was kind of cute, though no girls would even bother with him since he was quite the pervert. He had black hair tied into a tiny ponytail, brown eyes, and stood about 5' 9". The one named Inuyasha had long silver hair that reached about half way down his back, amber eyes, two silver dog-ears on the top of his head, and stood about 5' 11". The guy with black hair wore a dark blue t-shirt and light blue baggy jeans, Inuyasha wore something much like the other guy but his shirt was red and he wore dark blue almost a black color baggy pants.

"What the hell is this, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he caught the book skipping through it to see a bunch of girl's names and phone numbers and screenname's under each of them.

"It's my little black book, you like?" Miroku said walking up and patting his friend on the shoulder. "Good way to start out our senior year, huh? I also have a list of the guys names if you're into that."

"Shut up! I don't want to know why you would keep a book with guys name's in them...plus I've been dating Kikyo since the beginning of junior year, you know that."

"You know that bitch just wants to date you to be able to be crowned prom queen when prom comes up in the spring. You're the most popular guy here Inu, so of course you're the perfect one for her to get her hands on to get what she wants and then dump you once she's gotten it."

"Feh...yeah right. I'd know if she was using me or not Miroku..."

"Yeah, sure..."

"Humph..."

"Well you wanna head to first period? I got English with Mr. Myoga what about you?"

"Same here, so let's go I guess. Nothing else to do out here." Inuyasha quickly said standing up and shoving the black book back into Miroku's hands. A rosary rustled a bit around Inuyasha's neck as he stood up and walked away with Miroku to first period, English.

'Damn...late for the first day, how dense can you get Kagome...' Kagome thought as she ran through the streets of Tokyo looking at a clock in one of the streets, which read 7:45.

Out of breath she ran up to the last street and turned coming up to Shikon High School, quickly running through the gates in front of the school as they began to close. Kagome ran up to the front door and ran straight in and up some stairs turning this way and that looking for the office.

"This would be so much easier if I knew where I was going..." Kagome said out loud as she moved to a walk looking at all the classroom doors around her.

"Do you need some help, child?" An elderly woman walked up to Kagome, a patch over one eye and her gray hair pulled back into a long ponytail.

"Um...sort of...I kind of just moved to Tokyo a little bit ago and I'm still knew to this city and school...I was looking for the office to get my schedule..."

"Oh, that's quite alright. Why don't ye follow me and I'll show ye to your first class." The elderly woman offered in a kind and gentle voice.

"Um...thank you...Miss..."

"Just call me Kaede, child."

"Sure, Kaede." Kagome said quickly and nodding her head following the woman in front of her as she led her down the same hall they were in and to a room with a sign above it in bold letters "OFFICE".

"Uh...it was right here the whole time?"

"Yes, now follow me and I'll get your schedule for you."

They both walked into the office with Kagome smacking her forehead, Kaede ignored it as she quickly sat at a computer beginning to type away with Kagome waiting impatiently in front of her. Kaede typed a bit more and the printer began to start, startling Kagome a bit though as she saw her name on a small white card she quickly went quiet and launched towards the printer grabbing her schedule almost before it finished printing.

"Thank you, Kaede. It was nice meeting you!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the office her schedule in her hand.

"Wait, child..." But Kaede was to late as she saw Kagome run out of site. "...you don't even know where you're going..."

"Ok, let's see..." Kagome looked at her schedule carefully as she walked down a few halls. "English with Mr. um... My-o-ga? Hm...alright that sounds easy enough, let's see room 101..."

Kagome stopped for a second looking at the card again...

"Room 101. Where the heck is that?"

A/N: chapter 1 is here Waiting for a review, I hope Ok so guys tell me what you think of my fanfic, this is the first time I ever posted on This is going slow in the beginning but it'll begin to speed up and stuff later. If you're wondering what'll happen next just review and then I'll post more chapters! Thanks for some of you reading already, good luck other authors with your stories as well!

I posted this fic on I had some mistakes in this chapter but I'm not sure if I've fixed them...and I'm to lazy right now to check so I'll check later and fix any mistakes, ok please please please review!


	3. Meetings and Detention

Waiting For You

Chapter 2

Meetings and Detention

"Koharu Mizuno."

"Here."

"Sango Hiraikotsu."

"Present."

"Miroku Houshi."

"Yep."

"Inuyasha Saigoku."

"Yeah...whatever..."

"Kagome Higarashi."

"Here." Kagome said running through the door and up to Myoga lifting her schedule up to his face. "I'm in the right place this time, right?"

"Um...yes this is English 101, but you're tardy Miss Higarashi. Go take a seat next to Inuyasha and Sango and be quiet until class begins. Luckily we haven't started anything yet and it's only the first day of school this year."

"Sorry, and thank you, sir." Kagome said politely bowing as she began walking to the middle of an aisle unsure of who Inuyasha and Sango were. A young girl with long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail waved a bit towards her and pointed to an empty seat. Kagome just shrugged and sat down to where the girl had pointed.

"Hey, I'm Sango. You're new around here aren't you?" The girl asked looking over to Kagome.

"I'm Kagome, and yeah I just moved to Tokyo two weeks ago. How did you know I was new here?"

"Lucky guess..."

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku asked as Myoga turned towards the board and began to write something down.

"What do you want, Houshi?"

"Look at the beauty next to you..." Miroku said beginning to lean out of his chair. "...you think we should offer her a tour of the school."

"Feh...Sango will take care of that. Plus she's no beauty, probably just another wench in this stupid ass school."

"What was that?" Kagome turned around in her seat looking at Inuyasha with a death glare.

"Oh, you did hear me then, wench. Why don't you go back and start talking to your bitch again, and stay out of me and Miroku's business."

"What the fuck?! I sit down for two seconds and you're saying I'm a wench!" Kagome now began to yell as every one store over at Inuyasha and Kagome now.

"Sango, control her won't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not my problem, you're the one who called her a wench." Sango said bluntly as she looked at the front of the classroom the teacher slammed down the chalk and began to turn around.

"Kami, you're such a baka!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"No, you asshole!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, dog shit!"

"Shut up, whore! Take that back!"

"No, you take that back!"

"No!"

"Well than no!"

"Children! Shut up already! You're disturbing my class, maybe I should both send you to detention?" Myoga said walking up to the two students.

"Well I'd probably have more fun in detention." Kagome blurted out. "You're a teacher, aren't you supposed to teach? You're wasting our tax dollars as you stand here and worry about pitiful us."

"Higarashi, detention!"

"You deserve it, bitch!"

"Saigoku, you too!"

"What the hell?!"

"Get what you deserve..." Kagome said mocking Inuyasha as she walked out the door with Inuyasha following closely behind.

"Do you even know where you're going? The detention room is in the other direction..." Inuyasha said turning Kagome around and looking off in the opposite direction.

"I knew that..."

"Yeah, sure..." Inuyasha's voice went to a whisper. "...bitch..."

"What did I ever fucking do to you, Mr. I got no life and no friends and pick on the closest person sitting towards you for fun just because I want to and it's supposedly cool."

"Uh..."

"Exactly."

The rest of the walk was silent, both of them keeping there distance away from each other. Inuyasha still a bit bewildered of what Kagome had said. They soon reached up to room 202 (A/N: creative room number, eh?) slowly Kagome walked in front and opened the door to see the one and only Kaede sitting in a desk in the room.

"What is she doing here?" Kagome asked a little loudly as Kaede turned to look at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What are you children doing here? I understand Inuyasha getting detention, but you child?"

"Shut up, old hag..." Inuyasha yelled as he took a seat near the wall and Kagome just blushed a bit, embarrassed in front of Kaede as she walked in the room and decided to sit behind Inuyasha.

"Well I got to run some errands, ye all and sign the sheet here I'll be back at the end of first period." Kaede quickly left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Humph, I'd stay out of my way, wench..." Inuyasha spoke up turning to sit sideways in his desk. "...I run the senior class this year. So whatever you do or say can go against you."

"What the hell am I in court or being arrested or something?! Come on, kid, you run the senior class that's a joke no one has power over any one else."

"Feh..." Inuyasha just turned back around the rosary on his neck making a small brushing sound and catching Kagome's attention.

"Hm...what's this?" Kagome said grabbing onto the rosary with her hand and pulling Inuyasha around once again. "It looks familiar, I think I've seen this before somewhere..."

"Feh...all I remember is I got it from a friend when I was a kid, can't remember the person's name though..." Inuyasha said being a bit to polite to Kagome. 'Why am I telling this girl this?! I've never even told Miroku or Sango...'

"Well...it's...it's ok if you don't...wear it..." A four-year-old Kagome said as she turned and began to run away tears streaming down her eyes. 

"...You decided to wear it, Inu..." Kagome said softly almost at a whisper. She didn't even realize what she was saying as she still store at the rosary around Inuyasha's neck.

"Huh? What are you talking about wench?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked shaking her head a bit and looking at Inuyasha also but happiness and glee showed in her eyes instead of confusion. Her hands still grasped around the rosary.

"Will you let go of me already?"

"Huh?"

"Let go!" Inuyasha yelled getting freaked of the girl. He pushed Kagome to the ground but her hand was tightly grasped to the rosary still, she fell flat on her back on the ground as Inuyasha fell as well from her pulling him. Kagome finally let go of the rosary and looked up at Inuyasha strangely as she saw him over top of her, wondering what he was doing.

"Wh...what the...hell are you doing?!" Kagome yelled.

"Aww...so cute..." A girl said walking into the classroom with Miroku following close behind. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked to where the voices were and blushed furiously.

'Shit' Inuyasha and Kagome thought.

A/N: Hey chapter 2 is now done, I didn't really like it that much...but it's the first thing that came to mind. Looks like Kagome is remembering some stuff but it won't be for a long, long, long, long, long time until she finally remembers Inuyasha and the same for him. Thanks for the reviews and please still r/r.

Oh and with some of the last names with Sango her last name in this fic is Hiraikotsu, that's the name of her boomerang at least that's what I read online. I think you guys know that last name for Miroku and Inuyasha's last name Saigoku is supposedly a town that has significance to Inuyasha's dad in the series, supposedly.


	4. Kagome Meets Kikyo

Waiting For You

Chapter 3

Kagome Meets Kikyo

"Aww...how cute..." Sango said as she walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome lying on the ground together.

"Whoa...Inu, I didn't know you had it in you. And just this morning you were saying of how much you cared about..."

"Shut the fuck up, Miroku. It's this fucking wench's fault, she wouldn't let go of me..." Inuyasha snarled and pushed himself up from the ground.

"So is first period finally over, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked while he began to walk out the door even if class was not over yet.

"Yeah, next is gym, ready to go?"

"I'd rather be any where but here."

"Ok, I'll catch up." Miroku waved his friend off as he walked up to see Sango kneeling next to a traumatized Kagome. "Is she going to be alright, Sango dear?"

"I'm not sure...maybe you should work your so called "charms" on the girl that should get her up..."

"No, it's a gift not a "charm", it's not nice to insult it."

"Does this face look like it cares, I don't think so."

Miroku just sighed lightly as he kneeled next to Sango and brought out his hand and reached it towards Kagome's butt. As soon as he touched it, and moved his hand a couple times Kagome's hand came up and smacked Miroku straight on his right cheek.

"That's the price I pay...but boy is it worth it..." Miroku said as he brought his hand up to his cheek, standing back up and walked out of the room. Sango just shook her head in disgust she couldn't believe she was a best friend with that guy, but she had to admit he was fun to be around with on some occasions. Kagome began to sit up and brought a hand to her head as Sango just turned and stared at her for a second.

"Uh...what happened...it felt like some one just groped me." Kagome said standing finally and looking out the closest window in the detention room.

"That's because some one did, his name is Miroku. I'd get used to it if I were you, he does it at least every day to one girl or another...and most times I'm usually the lucky person." Sango said joining Kagome next to the window. "So what do you have next?"

"Archery..."

"I have boomerang practice, and both take place in the same field. Wanna come with me or you just...staring at...um, nothing?"

"Oh, sorry...I was just thinking about something. Let's go, then." Kagome said grabbing onto Sango's arm and walking towards the door.

"Wait slow down! Do you have any idea where you're going? The field is the other way..."

"I knew that..."

"Um...yeah, ok."

After arriving about 10 minutes late to the field, Kagome walked up to the archery side on the field while Sango walked right next to her (a couple feet away) at the boomerang side. Luckily the teacher didn't notice as she supposedly handed out bows and arrows and boomerangs to the students. Kagome looked at her teacher and saw a quick glimpse of gray hair and a black eye patch coming up to her.

"Kaede?! What are you doing here?!" Kagome yelled making every one look at her, and causing a small blush to form across her cheeks.

"Hello, child. I have many jobs around the school, I'm thinking that you're going to see much more of me than you expected, huh?"

"Well kind of..."

Kaede just gave a small laugh as she handed Kagome her bow and arrow moving on to the next person, giving the same supplies to them as well. "Pleasure to see you again, Kikyo. Let's see if you can join the tournament again this year, shall we?"

"I'm sure theirs a good chance I will, Kaede."

A few minutes passed and Kaede stepped behind all the archers a whistle in her hand. "You know the drills for the whistle right? And remember we don't have enough targets for each individual so some of you will be sharing targets. Let's see Ayame and Koharu will share one, Aya and Ami, and finally Kagome and Kikyo will share the last."

Kagome and Kikyo both store over at each other before taking their bow and arrows ready to launch it at any second. "On my count ladies..." Kaede cut in. "One...two...three!" Kaede blew her whistle as both archers shot their arrows. No one else shot them yet as they struggled with the bow one of the bow's string's snapped so they gave up and looked at the others seeing two arrows next to each other in the red bulls-eye.

"Whoa! Two bulls-eye's those people are talented..."

"Kikyo and Kagome, good job!"

Kagome just forced a smile as she brought back another arrow. "Nice shot, Kikyo..."

"Yeah you to, Kaggie..." Kikyo said giving a snicker as she brought back her arrow as well. Both at the same time shot their arrows once again both hitting the bulls-eye with ease. Minutes passed as the archers had walked up and grabbed back their arrows, shooting once again. Every time both would get bulls-eye's it was unbelievable, everyone else at this point even Sango and her group watched the girls shot arrow after arrow.

"You know, Kaggie..." Kikyo began as both began walking again to retrieve their arrows. "...I hear talk that you and Inuyasha were together this morning."

"So? What of it? Stupid ass just joined me in detention..."

Kikyo pulled out her arrow with extreme force making a small sound in the wind causing Kagome to get a bit nervous, but didn't show it on her face at all. "That stupid ass is my boyfriend, now if you stay away from him there will be no trouble..."

"What am I being arrested, kami you and Inuyasha are definitely alike. Enough to be brother and sister by the way you two bitch!"

"You stupid whore, you're not wanted in this school already by day one. I'll say this again stay away from Inuyasha."

"And if I don't?"

"I even hope some luck will come to you if you pressure me any more than you already are."

"You threatening me Kikyo?" Kagome said throwing down her arrows and stomping straight up to Kikyo's face. Kikyo just laughed in her face and pointed a finger in between their faces separating them.

"I'd just watch my back if I were you...See ya Kaggie!" Kikyo said as she walked away a couple followers/ wannabe's of Kikyo following closely behind.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango ran up putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "What just happened between you and Kikyo?"

"You don't want to know...I'm heading to my next class see ya!" Kagome said quickly as she grabbed the arrows she threw on the ground and headed back towards Kaede and tossing them into her arms.

"Wait, Kagome! You don't even know where you're going!" Sango said running up towards her.

"I'll find my way. Don't worry, but thanks for your help any way Sango..."

"Well alright...how about at lunch you eat with me and my friends it's always after 3rd period. We'll be at the very corner by the old tree, what do you say?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

A/N: Kikyo and Kagome are um...hitting off nicely don't you think? Well any way here is chapter 3 I'll try to post chapter 4 tomorrow. The next chapter will just be a quickie of the rest of Kagome's classes and she'll head home by the end of chapter 4, sorry it's taking so long. Introduction mostly to the characters so if any one would get lost in the story, yeah they'll know what's going on...Please review and thanks for the review already. See ya!


	5. Becoming Friends

Waiting For You

Chapter 4

Becoming Friends

"Hello class, welcome to Science in room 312. I'm Mr. Nobunaga. Does any one have any questions so far?"

"Um...Mr. Nobunaga?" A young girl began. "Why is there a monkey on your head?"

"Well...uh...good question..." Nobunaga ignored the girl quickly as the door flew upon in the science room and Kagome came walking in coolly and quickly walked up an aisle pulling out a chair.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Uh..." The person next to her just seemed dumbfounded as Kagome sat down and brought her head down hitting it hard on the black table.

"Um...let's see you're...Miss..." Nobunaga began as he went through his papers. "Higarashi...Miss Higarashi, correct?"

"Yeah...what of it?" She said picking up her head from the desk.

"You're tardy, Miss Higarashi. Try to get here on time."

"So, sue me..." Kagome whispered as she slammed her head back on the table. Nobunaga just ignored the new student as he began to answer student's questions, mostly about the monkey on his head spinning a small plate.

"Hey, you ok girl?" The person next to Kagome asked tapping on her shoulder lightly.

"Just fine!" She answered not lifting up her head though the person just kept tapping on her shoulder.

"Feh...come on wench. What's your problem all of a sudden?"

"Shut the fuck up..." Kagome said a bit loudly as she just turned her head and began to look at the persons face. "...don't call me wench, and there is no...shit..."

"Miss Higarashi, if you don't keep it down I'll throw you out of this classroom and to detention." Nobunaga said simply as he soon went back to teaching.

"Just kill me now..." Kagome mumbled as she rested her head away from the guy next to her. Inuyasha couldn't help but give a small smile to see the girl next to him, though was wondering what was bothering her so the tapping of the shoulder began again.

"Will you leave me alone, Inuyasha?! I had enough of you for one day..."

"Come on, bitch. Tell me what's wrong will you, you look like shit."

"Nothing, and thank you for the oh so nice compliment! And don't call me bitch, wench, or a whore! My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me!"

"Ok then, slut...tell me what's wrong now?"

"Kami, Inuyasha?! I'm not the slut it's your stupid bitch of a girlfriend Kikyo?! If you want to find out what's wrong ask her, not me?!"

"Wh...what? My girlfriend is not a bitch and what does she have anything to do with it!"

"I told you ask her!"

"Miss Higarashi! This is your last warning..." Nobunaga threatened. "...if you disrupt this class again you'll be..." He couldn't finish as the bell rang signaling lunch every one in the class room ran out and went to there lockers with a dumbfounded Nobunaga behind.

Kagome sighed as she walked down another hallway; surprisingly the only two places in the entire school she knew how to get to were her locker and outside for lunch.

"Glad that's over with..." Kagome sighed again as she finished at her locker putting in her new books and leaving them there waiting to get more books from her other 3 classes. "...now all I have to worry about is..."

"Me." Inuyasha finished for Kagome walking up next to her.

"No, I was going to say the rest of the school day. But I guess that to."

"Now what does Kikyo have to do with this?"

"I told you ask..."

"I know ask Kikyo. I'm trying to be nice to you and find out the truth, I know Kikyo and she's one to lie on some occasions..."

"So you may actually believe what I say?" Kagome asked a bit shocked as Inuyasha and Kagome left down the hallway and towards the lunchroom.

"Most likely not, but its worth a try any way I feel like I can trust you." Inuyasha snarled a bit after he said that 'Damn I just met Kagome...I mean this wench...damn...what's going on?'

"You can trust me?"

"Feh...yeah right, wench. Only people I trust are my friends and from what I know you are no friend of mine."

"Humph..." Kagome just stormed off after Inuyasha's last comment and brought out some Japanese yen from her pocket in her skirt. She quickly grabbed a sandwich, water, chips, a cookie, a small salad, fruit, and milk stuffing all the food on her tray and walking to the register.

"Um...that'll be..." The person began as Kagome just threw down a whole bunch of yen and walked away.

"Keep the change!" She yelled as she walked out the door next to the lunchroom, finding a bench that was nicely shaded sitting next to an old cherry blossom tree. Kagome quickly saw Sango and the boy from before supposedly the one named Miroku waving over to her to come sit with them. She quickly sighed as she walked up to the table and slammed down her tray the same time a silver haired boy had down the same.

"Please, no. Sango please tell me he's not one of your friends that you were talking about were you?" Kagome asked Sango as she pointed over to Inuyasha who just sat down and began to eat his lunch.

"What's this wench doing here?" Inuyasha asked as crumbs of food spilled from his mouth as he talked.

"One my name is not wench for the millionth time. And two please don't talk and eat at the same time it's very disturbing to see pre-digested food in your mouth spilling out every second." Kagome said as she unknowingly sat down a couple seats away from Inuyasha turning her attention quickly back to Sango.

"Feh..." Is all that Inuyasha did to reply and continued eating. The rest of the lunch was mostly silent as Sango and Miroku just watched Kagome and Inuyasha just munching on their food, like they had two stomachs.

"I'm going to get some more food..." Both said as they began to stand up but the bell rang signaling them to leave for 4th period. Inuyasha and Kagome sighed as they both left in different directions heading to there next classes.

The rest of the day was extremely slow for every one. Kagome began to arrive earlier and earlier to her classes though was still able to be late. 4th period had been social studies with Mr. Jaken, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had been in her class though all of them sat together so Kagome sat as far away from them as she could. 5th period was Japanese literature with Mr. Myoga teaching that class as well. Miroku and Sango were only in that class with Kagome so no argument was occurring and Kagome began to get on Myoga's so called "good side." Finally 6th period was art class with Kaede...Kagome both had gotten freaked of the elderly woman but had grown to like her as a friend. First one she could actually have a full conversation with, Kaede seemed more and more like a second grandmother and only in one day.

The end of the day finally came and Kagome walked outside of the school all her books in her hands, forgetting her school bag earlier that day.

Kagome's arms began to hurt as she walked down the first block and turned onto the second block to get home. "Wow...let's see? Only 54 more blocks to go..." Kagome sighed as she turned another corner her arms already giving out from the weight of the books.

A Red Ferrari pulled up next to Kagome, a person rolled down the back window and stuck "her" head out.

"Sango? What are you doing?"

"Getting a ride, I didn't bring my car today. Do you want us to drive you home?"

"Us?"

"Um...yeah, so what do you say, it's just me and Miroku..."

Kagome just gave a small smile as Sango swung open the door and slid to the other side of the backseat letting Kagome in and to rest her arms. At least Inuyasha...

"Shit, what is he doing here?" Kagome yelled as she pointed to the boy in the driver's seat.

"Well this is...uh...Inuyasha's car..."

"What is the wench doing here Sango? You said you needed to pick up a friend and you...you pick up her?" Inuyasha growled.

"Actually you picked her up, Inuyasha. Any way didn't you see who it was through the window? You could've just driven away, right?" Sango asked.

"Feh...I was distracted by Miroku here and his "little book"."

"What book is that?" Sango and Kagome asked this time both looking interested.

"Well...uh...ladies its nothing important..." Miroku said holding it up, nothing important.

"Oh really..." Sango said leaning close to Miroku and up to his ear. He just shivered as he felt Sango's hot breath as she whispered. "...mine now..." Sango quickly smiled as she grabbed the book out of Miroku's hand and opening it to a random page.

"What the hell is this?" Sango said seeing a whole bunch of girl's names written down including hers.

"What is it, Sango...can I see?" Kagome asked eagerly grabbing the book. "What the fuck? And how is my name in here already and it says reserved? Reserved for fucking who?"

"Well...uh...Inuyasha, Kagome lives at Higarashi Shrine. We should be heading there about now, right?"

"Its your own problem, Houshi. Any way this looks like this is going to be fun."

"Just drive?!" Miroku yelled as he brought over his foot putting it on the gas and speeding down the road.

"Ok, ok just get your foot of mine. You're such a pervert, Miroku. Now I might know why you have a book with guys name's in it as well..."

"Shut up, Inuyasha and just drive." Miroku said bringing back his foot and looking behind him to see Sango and Kagome giving him death glares. The book torn up into thousand's of pieces.

"Faster! Inuyasha, drive faster!"

A/N: I didn't read over this chapter...if it sucks sorry. I'm just writing what comes to mind. I've now had the flu for like 2 days now and I'm sick while writing this...I'm going to bed for now and I'll try to post chapter 5 tomorrow if I can. Inuyasha and Kagome are becoming a bit of friends; just a bit...they can stand each other sometimes. It's a start at least. Well see ya and Please Review!

THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS FROM A FEW MONTHS AGO, NOT CURRENT SO DON'T GO BY WHAT IT SAY'S...I'M UP TO CHAPTER 27 I'LL SEE IF I CAN POST ALL OF THEM HERE ON 


	6. Criticizing and Unpacking

Waiting For You

Chapter 5

Criticizing and Unpacking

"You live here?" Inuyasha asked as he, Kagome, and Sango walked up the steps towards the shrine.

"Yeah, why is there something wrong with it?" Kagome asked as they finally reached the top of the steps and walked towards the house next to the shrine, Inuyasha surprisingly carried Kagome's books.

"Well, no. Just that it looks like this dump has been here for 500 years."

"Dump?! This place is not a dump, it's my home from now and until I leave for college probably. So if you don't like it you can leave now, Inuyasha."

"Kami, woman! What the hell did I do now?"

"What do you think?!"

"Well I don't know! That's why I asked you bitch!"

"Inuyasha, Kagome shut the hell up, will you?" Sango screamed at the two and then turned back towards the steps looking for the pervert.

"Kami...now what happened to Miroku..."

"I saw him get out of the car and walk, well actually run away from the car. It looked like he was a bit cold to..." Kagome said wondering what could've happened.

"I'm surprised that he didn't jump out of the car after you hurt the poor guy...What let's see..." Inuyasha brought up his hands counting one by one of what the girls did. "You pulled at his hair actually ripping some out, you ripped at his shirt and what part of it you ripped off you guys rolled down the window and threw it out...you also kicked him in the...well you know, and I have no idea how you could reach him from the backseat, Sango. You also..."

"Ok, I remember now..." Kagome said as she began walking towards her house again.

"Well the guy deserved it...and I'm still wondering why it said 'reserved' by your name Kagome." Sango added in as she began to walk next to Kagome towards her house.

"Humph..." Inuyasha began to growl as he walked in front of the two girls. "...I'm guessing it said that for some nerdy guy, probably Kouga..."

"Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"You don't know who Kouga is?" Sango asked this time. "He's like the second most popular guy in the school, right next to Inuyasha. Both of them hate each other beyond belief though."

"So is he as annoying as this guy right here." Kagome asked pointing to a pissed off Inuyasha.

"Yep, just about..."

"Here, wench." Inuyasha said quickly shoving Kagome's books into her hands and walking back towards the steps. "You coming, Sango?"

"What? Kagome told me she still has to unpack, aren't you going to help?" Sango asked as she stayed next to Kagome.

"I don't need help unpacking, you go ahead Sango. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No way, of course me and Inuyasha will help. Right, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as politely as she could, holding up her hands as if begging him.

"Feh...yeah right..." Inuyasha huffed as he made his way down the first step before feeling a sharp pain in his arm. He turned to see Sango digging her nails into his arm (literally) and dragging him towards Kagome's house.

"Coming, Kagome?" Sango asked as she threw open the door and throwing Inuyasha inside the house.

"Um...sure." Kagome said a bit afraid of the girl who began to walk next to her once again. As Kagome walked into her house she saw her mom a bit confused as she put away groceries that were on the table and Inuyasha off to the side rubbing his arm.

"Shit, Sango..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Are these new friends of yours, Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked. "They look like nice kids, do they want to stay for dinner?"

"No." Inuyasha and Kagome both said together.

"Well...my room is up the stairs, so lets just get this over with." Kagome said as she slumped a bit and walked, (her books in her hands) climbing the steps and pushing the door open to her room, Inuyasha and Sango not very far behind her.

"Um...Kagome? How long has it been since you moved here?" Sango asked as she walked into the room seeing the bed put out and quickly sitting on it.

"2 weeks, or more...I haven't bothered unpacking yet." Kagome said sitting next to Sango.

"Feh..." Inuyasha sat next to Sango who just gave him a dry look.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha? Go unpack..." Sango pushed him off the bed and towards a box that said, 'Clothes'.

"What the hell Sango? You're not helping?"

"Does it look like it? Just put the stuff away, or do you want me to make you?" Sango said simply taking out a nail file from her pocket.

"Feh...I don't know why you guys won't help..." Inuyasha just turned and closed his eyes for a couple seconds as he opened the first box. "...just because...What the hell are these?" Inuyasha screamed as he held up a thong in his hands.

"INUYASHA?!" Kagome screamed ripping the item out of his hands and throwing it back into the box. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Shut up wench! I was just unpacking for you, you should actually be thanking me for 'offering' to help."

"You didn't 'offer', if it wasn't for Sango you wouldn't have taken one step into my house. And why should I be thanking you when you just touched my underwear?"

"Feh...well you should thank me when I give you this comment. You got a fat ass, bitch!"

"You...asshole!" Kagome yelled slapping Inuyasha hard across the face making his head turn to the opposite side he was looking. She quickly grabbed the box of clothes and threw it under her bed, and sitting on top her bed once again with a quick huff. "So are you going to unpack or aren't you?"

"What the...yeah right you fuc..."

"Inuyasha." Sango said simply as she filed her nails some more making it evident to Inuyasha as he rubbed his arm a bit and went back to unpacking.

After about an hour of Inuyasha mumbling curse words under his breath, Sango still working on her nails, and Kagome sitting ignoring everything as she got caught up in a daydream. Luckily Inuyasha went with incredible speed putting everything in the right place and almost finished unpacking everything already.

"So, Kagome..." Sango said finally breaking the long silence. "Do you want to go to the mall this Saturday? I can drive, my car will be out of the shop by then."

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok, any way you don't want to wear the school uniform to school anymore, do you? At Shikon High you don't have to worry about wearing the uniform the teachers and school board could care less of what people wear."

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"But I..." Kagome couldn't finish as Inuyasha slammed down a lamp on Kagome's desk and began to walk towards the door.

"Now, I'm leaving. See ya tomorrow Sango, you to wench." Inuyasha left quickly down the steps and rushed towards the door.

"Wait a minute...Hey Inuyasha, I need you to give me a ride home. Bastard wait up!!" Sango said running at the door and screaming down the stairs. "See ya tomorrow, Kagome..." Sango quickly rushed outside after Inuyasha as a tired and annoyed Kagome was left behind.

"I can finally, rest..." Kagome said as she lay back on her bed slamming her head onto the pillow. Big mistake as the whipped cream from that morning flew around her and went all over the back of her head.

"Souta, I'm going to kill you!"

A/N: Ok end of chapter 5, next I'll go straight to Saturday and the mall. After...don't know yet but I'll think of something. Now's the fourth day I've been sick...and I have to work on 3 worksheets, 1 composition, and 2 reports due Monday. I just saw Shrek 2 worth watching; it's worth going to see it. Ok see ya, thanks for the reviews so far and please still Review!

THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS FROM A FEW MONTHS AGO, NOT CURRENT SO DON'T GO BY WHAT IT SAY'S...I'M UP TO CHAPTER 27 I'LL SEE IF I CAN POST ALL OF THEM HERE ON 


	7. Trip to the Mall

Waiting For You

Chapter 6

Trip To The Mall

Monday was the first day Kagome and everyone started there first year as seniors at Shikon High School, now it was Saturday morning. Kagome during the week started to become the best of friends with the girl named Sango, she had helped Kagome find her classes and by Thursday she actually arrived on time to her classes (surprising, no?) Miroku and Kagome had grown a bit close, but he still kept his distance every now and then ever since the 'little occurrence' the first day. Kagome had been able to ignore Kikyo most of the week, every now and then they would pass by each other in the hall and of course archery, though all they did was give each other glares and go back to there business. Finally with Inuyasha and Kagome...well nothing much changed between them, they either ignored each other completely or screamed their heads off at the other. Whichever came first.

Now a minute or two ago Sango called Kagome saying she was on her way to pick her up, also with a small surprise. Kagome just ignored most of the call, as she sat up from her bed and had gotten dressed. She wore a dark red tank top showing just a bit of cleavage, a blue-jean skirt that reached just above mid thigh, and brown sandals with a small heel. Kagome took out a red bandana from a drawer at her desk and put it on as she opened the door and began walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, sweetie. I rarely see you up this early..." Kagome's mom greeted the young girl as she walked in the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. Souta sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast; he had a few bumps on his head from a couple of days ago. (I don't think I need to say how he got them...coughkagomecough)

"Morning, mom..." Kagome yawned at the same time a car horn was heard from outside.

"...nice one, sis..." Souta said laughing a bit as Kagome just glared at him for a second.

"That's Sango, I better be going...see ya mom." Kagome left quickly out the door without waiting for a response as she walked up to the car in front of the shrine. It was probably a 2000, (but who cares, it's a car) silver mustang.

"Nice car, Sango..." Kagome said getting in next to Sango in the passengers seat.

"Thanks, so you ready?"

"Yeah. Though what's the surprise?"

"You'll find out."

"Sure..."

After a quick drive, with Sango going over the speed limit and under it a few times which annoyed Kagome a bit, they finally reached Nenju Mall. Sango dragged Kagome out of the car and towards the entrance exactly knowing where to go. Kagome just looked confused as she followed/ was dragged to come in front of a dress shop, with none other than Inuyasha and Miroku standing in front of the shop.

"Ok, Kagome..." Sango said finally letting go of her arm. "...We're here."

"A dress shop? I don't need a dress and what are the guys doing here?" Kagome said as she pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Feh...I'd like to know the same thing...Miroku what are 'we' doing here?"

"Well we're going to watch as the girls model dresses for us, right Sango dear?"

"WHAT?!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled together.

"Sango, what is going on here?" Kagome asked forcing a grin.

"Well it's September right now, and in a month Homecoming is taking place. We need to buy dresses for it don't we?"

"Correction, you need to buy a dress, I'm not going..."

"Aww...please, Kagome..." Sango asked pleadingly with the saddest eyes in the world.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

30 minutes later...

"Please, Kagome. You can't keep saying 'no' forever."

"Yes, I can."

"Ha, you said yes...now lets go..." Sango grabbed onto Kagome and threw her towards a bunch of dresses. The guys just sighed as they walked in after Sango and Kagome, not caring any more.

"Sango, you can't make me go. Any way I don't even have a date!"

"Don't worry, we'll go together as friends. We won't have to worry about dates."

"Well...as long as I don't dance..."

"But..."

"Ok, Sango. I'll go as long as I don't have to dance, promise?" Kagome asked this time with fake tears coming to her eyes, Sango couldn't help but give in.

"Ok, promise." Sango said giving a small smile her fingers crossed behind her back. (childish, but who cares? Well maybe some one does...)

Kagome and Sango both began to laugh and talk like crazy like nothing had just happened as each of them grabbed two different dresses. They walked towards the dressing room as the boys followed behind, Miroku looked extremely happy almost clapping his hands while Inuyasha just slumped not even looking up as he mumbled under his breath. After about 5 minutes, Sango was the first to open the door and walk out; Miroku began jumping up and down with joy as if he was 3 years old.

Sango wore a small black dress that went to right above her knee; a slit was on the right side of the dress coming up to above mid thigh. The black straps on the dress that held it up went up, around her neck and down her back a small design on the back of it. It showed much cleavage (which Miroku liked 'a lot') and finally she picked out silver high-heel shoes to wear with it in which straps were on the shoes spiraling a couple inches up her leg. (A/N: sorry if I'm not good at describing outfits very well, I'm not one for fancy clothes...and especially describing them...)

"So what do you think?" Sango asked twirling around a couple times.

"You look gorgeous, outstandingly beautiful, even better than..." Miroku began but Inuyasha finished.

"You look ok...now can we go?"

"Don't you want to see me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she stepped out of the dressing room. She wore a fancy kimono type outfit; it was a dark blue that matched perfectly with her eyes. Gold designs were sown all over the kimono it was also outlined in gold on the collar and everything. It came up to mid thigh and at her shoulders and at the base of her neck. Right below her neck, part of the kimono was cut out resembling a shape of a teardrop. She finally wore dark blue shoes that strapped around her ankles with just a small heel on it.

"So, Inuyasha..." Kagome started twirling around just like Sango had done. "...What do you think?"

"You look..." Inuyasha just stared as he almost drooled. She stopped for a second and walked up to him looking a bit sad.

"You're not saying anything...is it really that bad?"

"No, not at all...yo...you...lo...look incredible..." Inuyasha gulped as he looked down at her she was now just a couple inches away from him. Kagome formed a huge grin on her face, looking at the blushing Inuyasha.

"So shall we go try on the others?" Kagome asked the smile still on her face as she side glanced over to Sango.

"Sure...though let's just wait a bit to show the guys, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me..." Kagome laughed with Sango as they walked back into the dressing room.

"Aw...but Sango dear, don't I get the whole package?" Miroku whimpered.

"Shut the hell up, Houshi!" Sango yelled from inside the room. After about a couple more minutes of the guys just waiting (Inuyasha's out of his trance, now), and giggling from the girls they walked out of the dressing room together. The new dresses in there hands, as they walked over to the register.

"This may be fun after all, Sango." Kagome smiled.

A/N: I actually liked Kagome's outfit...but I'll figure out something better for her to wear to Homecoming...I hope so any way. Homecoming is fun, wonder if they have it in Japan? Probably not but any way, Sango's going to get a date and Kagome's left alone...for now -; I'm trying to figure out what to do. Thanks for the reviews and I completely forgot about the picture, whoops but now I got an idea thanks to the review reminding me about it. It won't come up for a while and Kagome may not even be the one to find the picture. Well see ya and please, please Review!

Oh and just to say with the mall that Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku go to the word Nenju means prayer beads in Japanese, if any one wanted to know...probably not but hey just incase.

THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS FROM A FEW MONTHS AGO, NOT CURRENT SO DON'T GO BY WHAT IT SAY'S...I'M UP TO CHAPTER 27 I'LL SEE IF I CAN POST ALL OF THEM HERE ON 


	8. Sango Gets a Date and Kagome Meets Sessh...

Waiting For You

Chapter 7

Sango Gets A Date And Kagome Meets Sesshomaru

Dear Rin,

How is Kyoto? Is Miko High School any different from when I left? Probably not...it's been about just over a month since I've moved here and to tell you the truth it's not so bad. There's Sango who took me in as a friend from day one and now we're supposed to go to Homecoming together...I'll talk about that later. Also there is Miroku, I have just one word to describe him 'pervert'. I have made plenty of friends as well as enemies, who knew? Some Kikyo chick threatened me now we're on each other's throats, so far she hasn't done anything to me and I haven't done anything to her so all is well. Now finally there's a low class demon in my school, Inuyasha. He's an inconsiderate jerk, asshole, and only thinks of himself, though here and there he can be kind and even be a little attractive. That's about it, so how have you been doing? Well not much more, Homecoming is coming up in a couple weeks, oh joy! You know how social I like to be. Promise to right back, see ya!

Your Friend,

Kagome Higarashi

P.S. BFF! (Best Friends Forever!)

Kagome put down her pencil as she took the envelope on her desk and quickly put the paper inside and sealing it. It was Wednesday now still awhile until Homecoming...

'Plenty of time left to get out of it...' She thought.

It was now 7:15, Kagome wouldn't be late any more at least since Sango had offered her a ride to school everyday. (Sorry Kagome doesn't have a car...yet...maybe she'll get one...) Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and put it over her shoulder beginning to walk outside towards the silver mustang in front of the shrine.

"Bye mom..." Kagome said as she walked outside and slammed the door.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled as she opened up the passengers seat.

"Hey Sango. You ready?"

"Yeah...lets go..." Sango said a bit sadly as she kept looking down not making any more eye contact with Kagome, whatsoever.

"Is something wrong you sound depressed?"

"Oh, nothing much...just I got to tell you something..."

"What is...?" Kagome couldn't finish as Sango yelled at stopping Kagome's sentence, as she listened to what she had to say.

"I have a date for the dance! I'm sorry Kagome..."

"You what?" Kagome tried to sound as disappointed as she could, 'Maybe there's still hope I can get out of this.'

"You know school started last week, don't you?" Inuyasha said to a person sitting across from him eating breakfast. He had silver hair just like Inuyasha but it was a bit longer and much more neatly placed, he had human ears but were pointed instead of the dog ears, a calm expression always was on his face the only other emotion shown on it would probably be anger, and finally it looked like he was a bit feminine...he wore what looked like some make-up on his face. (I love Sesshomaru, he is the best, but you can't say that he doesn't look a bit feminine...no flames please some people get them for saying bad things about the guy...)

"Yes, I know."

"Then why the hell didn't you go last week?!"

"Calm down, little brother...you know nothing happens the first week except introduction of the 'oh so wonderful' teachers."

"Feh...well I want to get to school...I need to do something..."

"Just let me finish eating, and why don't you just drive your car?"

"I don't know...maybe it's the fact that you took my fucking keys away!"

"I'll be outside in 5 minutes, go and wait like the weak little hanyou that you are..."

"Fuck you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha burst through the door almost breaking it off the hinges as he went outside...

"Hello, class." Mr. Myoga spoke out in his first period class, English, Sesshomaru standing next to him seeming annoyed as he kept tapping his foot. "This is Sesshomaru Saigoku. He's a new student so..."

"I'm not new you old hag..." Sesshomaru said breaking off Myoga's sentence abruptly.

"Well you may go and sit behind, Kagome." Myoga said simply as he began taking role for the class. Sesshomaru just shrugged as he sat behind the young and surprisingly confused girl.

"Psst...Sango, hey Sango..." Kagome whispered.

"What?"

"Who is this guy behind me, he's kind of freaking me out..."

"Come on, Kagome. That's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's 'half brother'...you didn't know?"

"Does it look like I knew?"

"You're freaked of me, huh? Little human..." Sesshomaru said calmly startling Kagome a bit as she turned in her seat to face him. He completely over towered her, he was at least 6' 2".

"Well...uh...um, you should keep out of other's conversations..."

"Humph...the conversation was about me wasn't it...I heard everything, I can hear stuff from a mile away without even trying..."

"Ok...that is just plain freaky..."

"Stupid..."

"...Human, I know, already." Kagome sighed. "You're beginning to become easily predictable...so you're Inuyasha's brother?"

"Half brother."

"Whatever, half brother, brother, aren't they the same thing?"

"No...they're completely different! I hardly even associate with that lonely han..."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs slamming down his hand. Every one even the teacher looked dumbfounded as they looked from brother to brother.

"Lonely what?" Kagome seemed completely interested now.

"You two better shut the hell up...or should I make you?" Inuyasha growled as he bawled up his hand into a fist.

"That's really threatening..." Kagome mumbled.

"Wench, shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Here we go again..." Myoga said at a whisper rubbing his temples. "Inuyasha! Kagome! Do I need to send you to detention...again?"

"No!" They both said in unison, turning in their seats and paying close attention.

"Ok, well prove it!"

"Feh..."

"Humph..."

"Looks like Inuyasha found himself another stupid wench..." Sesshomaru gave a small grin (if that's possible)

It was the middle of the day now as Kagome and Sango bought lunch, making there way towards the table under the tree. Kagome couldn't help it as she bugged Sango over and over wondering who the guy was that she was going with.

"Sango, you have so got to tell me who it is!" Kagome begged.

"No way!"

"Come on!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm a bit...well embarrassed..."

"Come on how bad can it be?" Kagome asked as she sat down with Sango, Kagome realized Sango wouldn't even turn her head towards the direction in which Miroku was sitting.

"Hello, Sango dear..." Miroku said with a grin.

"Oh no..." Kagome began stifling a laugh. "...It's Miroku!"

"Shut up!" Sango yelled.

"Oh, how cute..." Kagome said holding her hands together and batting her eyelashes a couple times. Inuyasha just feh'd as he watched the occurrence going on next to him. Kagome started up another conversation with her friends but stopped talking suddenly as some one pulled rather hard on her hair almost making her fall back and to the ground.

"What the hell..." Kagome said rubbing her head. She turned in her seat and looked up to see Kikyo standing behind her with a peeved look on her face.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Inuyasha, Kaggie!"

"Are you just noticing that I've been sitting here with these guys for what now 2 weeks? Hello, wake up Kikyo, you're a stupid bitch to also realize all I ever do is fucking argue with this fucking guy next to me."

"What the..." Inuyasha began but jumped back when both girls yelled at him to shut up.

"Now, Inuyasha...how about you ask me now to go to Homecoming with you?" Kikyo asked as she began to clap her hands along with her follower's getting every one's attention.

"Well...um..." Inuyasha became nervous as he looked from Kikyo to Kagome, Kagome to Kikyo. Kagome could care less as she huffed and began to turn in her seat just about to go back to eating when...

"Will you go to Homecoming with me, Kagome?" Inuyasha said calmly startling every one.

A/N: I liked the end of this chapter what do you think good or bad? Probably shouldn't have ended it there and what a perfect time for Inuyasha to say Kagome's name...yeah right...well now I got stuff planned out next chapter is getting ready for Homecoming so jump a couple weeks into the future. Oh and some surprises later on as well...Ok thanks for the reviews so far and please, please, please review!

THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS FROM A FEW MONTHS AGO, NOT CURRENT SO DON'T GO BY WHAT IT SAY'S...I'M UP TO CHAPTER 27 I'LL SEE IF I CAN POST ALL OF THEM HERE ON


	9. Dressing Up and Old Friends

Waiting For You

Chapter 8

Dressing Up And Old Friends

Kagome sat in a chair in her room as her mother stood behind her putting her hair up into a high bun, letting some hair fall loose over her face. It was a cool Saturday in October; the day of Homecoming finally arrived.

'I have to go now...' Kagome sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

Flashback, (a few weeks ago...)

"Will you go to Homecoming with me, Kagome?" Inuyasha said calmly startling every one.

"Wh...What?" Kagome began. "What did you just say?"

"Inuyasha?!" Kikyo yelled grabbing Inuyasha by his ear and dragging him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said his voice full of confusion as he shook his head a couple times. "So will you go to the dance with me or not, Kikyo?"

"What the..." Both Kagome and Kikyo said together.

"You just asked that bitch out, you fucking moron!" Kikyo yelled pointing over to a very confused Kagome her mouth hanging open a bit.

"Feh...like I'd ask that wench out..."

"Well believe it or not you did! I have the whole entire cafeteria as witnesses, Inuyasha!"

"I couldn't have..." Inuyasha whispered as he looked over to Kagome's stunned face, waiting then for any one just any one to say something to him so some one would break the silence that filled the room.

"We need to talk..." Kikyo pulled Inuyasha away and that was the end of that.

Ever since that day, Inuyasha and Kagome never looked each other in the eye let alone even talk to each other. Every one had gotten over the shook since that day, except for those two...Kagome always questioned herself of why he of all people would ask her out.

'I need to find out why he said that...' Kagome thought as her mom finished putting her hair up, she took out a small can of hairspray and sprayed her hair a bit so it would stay in place.

"There we go. So what do you think?" Kagome's mom asked as she handed her daughter a simple hand mirror.

"Its nice, thanks mom. You're the best." Kagome answered not once looking up.

"Kagome? Are you ok? You've seemed to be in some sort of trance for the past couple of weeks...has anything happened?"

"No...nothing..." Kagome answered simply in a whisper as she stood up and picked up the dress lying on her bed. She held it against her body as she walked up to the mirror seeing a side glimpse of her mother; a worried expression filled her face.

"Well this dance of yours is in an hour...you better get ready..." Kagome's mom said as she left the room quickly going to check on Souta.

'Why am I so worried about this...guy...?' Kagome glanced one more time at the dress she held before she began to finish getting ready.

After about almost an hour Kagome stood in front of her mirror now wearing the black dress she picked up as well as wearing some light make-up. The dress was a plain black color that just covered her knees, it had straps that crossed in front of her neck and went to the back of her neck that held the dress up, there wasn't really a back of the dress it came down all the way to Kagome's lower back. Finally she wore black high-heel shoes that strapped around her ankles, Kagome also wore some make-up just a light pink lipstick, silver color eye shadow, and mascara.

Kagome ran her hands over the dress a couple times, getting out any wrinkles that she would see here and there. 'Stop being nervous, Kagome...' Kagome thought to herself as she heard a car horn from outside. She grabbed a small silver purse as she ran (in high-heels) downstairs and towards the door.

"Bye, mom! That's my ride!" Kagome yelled as she slammed the door shut still running as she ran down the shrine's steps.

"Kagome!" Sango called. "Don't run so fast or you'll fall!" Kagome reached the last four steps as the heel on her shoe twisted and she fell straight on her butt the rest of the way down.

"Now that's funny, you did fall..." Sango said walking out of her car (Miroku's in the driver's seat, by the way) and offering her hand to help up the girl. Sango wore her hair much like Kagome's but wore a completely different dress (of course). It was a light pink color strapless dress and the dress came up to right below mid thigh, a slit was on the side that only went up about 4 inches. Silver sparkles were covering over the top to the middle of the dress almost in a shape of a diamond; she wore make-up as well it was pink lipstick (how original), pink eye shadow and again mascara. Finally she wore silver high heel shoes much like Kagome's that strapped around her ankles.

"You know I meant to fall, didn't you?" Kagome said as she stood up with the help of Sango beginning to rub her butt a bit as she opened up the door in the car as she slid in.

"You look wonderful, Kagome." Miroku said as he began to drive in the direction of Shikon High School. Kagome just blushed a bit as she looked out the window and gave a small thanks.

"I'm sure Miroku is happy...he gets two dates..."

"...for the price of one..." Miroku finished for Sango a huge grin on his face. Sango just gave him a glare as she turned in her seat looking at Kagome.

"That's ok guys...I'm just going in by myself, I think its better if I do..." Kagome said quietly as they reached the High School parking lot, it was packed!

"What do you mean, Kagome? Of course you can come with us what's wron..."

"Move out of the way you jackass!" Miroku yelled cutting off Sango, as he beeped the horn a couple of times.

"Miroku!"

"Oh sorry, Sango dear...but this stupid ass he's such a..."

"It's a she..." Kagome pointed out.

"Huh?"

"It's a she, and it looks like, um...Kikyo? And what the hell is she wearing, I can already tell from back here that its really sluty..."

Sango couldn't help but laugh, and Miroku gave another smile as he finally found a spot and quickly parked the car stepping out quickly and opening up the passenger's side for Sango as well as Kagome.

"Ladies, first..." Miroku bowed lightly as the girls walked in front of him their backs turned. Big mistake...

"You pervert!!" Sango and Kagome yelled slapping Miroku hard across his face as he brought his hands back from 'touching' them.

"Boy is it worth it..." Miroku smiled widely as he touched both his cheeks. "So you ready, ladies?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up..." Kagome said.

"You sure? Miroku and I don't mind going together."

"Yeah, I'm fine...I need just a bit of fresh air..."

"Ok...well we'll see you inside, come on Miroku." Sango said as she walked towards the entrance of the school beginning to walk inside the gym.

Kagome sighed as she walked around for a few minutes in front of the school thinking of what to say. 'Ok, I got it...just go up and say "Inuyasha we need to talk." As simple as that...I hope...' Kagome became encouraged as she began walking inside when some one tapped on her shoulder very lightly making her jump and turn around ready to smack the person when...

"Rin?!"

"Hey, Kagome. So this is your new school, huh?"

"Wh...What are you doing here, aren't you suppos..." Kagome jumped back again as she felt another person tap on her shoulder. "Will people fucking stop touching me!"

"Kagome, we need to talk." Inuyasha said as he grabbed onto her hand.

'Tonight is going to be a long night...' Kagome thought as she looked down at the clawed hand around hers.

A/N: Last chapter I liked, this chapter I don't...nothing really happened until the end, next chapter is Homecoming the dance finally starts and Rin is here now, I'm thinking that she should stay...maybe...don't know yet. I promise next chapter won't be as boring...well thanks for the reviews and please still review, I like reading your guys comments about my story

Oh and sorry for Inuyasha picking Kikyo still it won't always be like this I promise! Kikyo won't be in the picture for long...I think, don't know yet. And I don't know how many chapters this story will be yet so don't ask me that question any more.

THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS FROM A FEW MONTHS AGO, NOT CURRENT SO DON'T GO BY WHAT IT SAY'S...I'M UP TO CHAPTER 27 I'LL SEE IF I CAN POST ALL OF THEM HERE ON


	10. Homecoming

Waiting For You

Chapter 9

Homecoming

"No...Inuyasha...I don't think we need to talk." Kagome said grabbing her hand away from his rubbing it gently. Though all she thought was that this was what she wanted, she had wanted to talk to Inuyasha and settle everything.

"Come on, wench. Just here me out for once will you?" Inuyasha snapped making sure she had complete eye contact with him.

"Why the fuck should I? You ask me, me! Of all people to go with you to the dance then you say it was a mistake and ask Kikyo, instead?! That's all there is to it!"

"Will you shut up for 2 seconds?!"

"No!"

"Kami, woman! What is your problem, why are you stubborn all of sudden?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe if you would've listened to me then you would know what's wrong!"

"You mean asking you and then asking Kikyo, is that it? Kami, that's a damn stupid ass reason!"

"I could care less about that stuff..."

"Yeah right, then why did you just say..." Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome yelled louder than ever, making any one outside look at the two.

"I lied, ok! Lets just end it there, Inuyasha!"

"Hey Kagome..." Rin asked tapping lightly on her shoulder once again. "Who is this guy you're arguing with? Is it the one you said in your letter that was the low class demon and was also attractive?"

"Uh...n...no...it must be...some one, else I was talking about..." Kagome muttered as her face turned completely red.

"You think I'm attractive, huh?" Inuyasha cracked a smile as Kagome turned away from him not making any more eye contact. She quickly grabbed onto Rin's hand and began walking into the school, leaving the smiling Inuyasha behind.

"So what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she walked into the gym hardly able to hear anything any more as the music blasted, making people have to scream to actually hear each other. The gym was packed with almost every one in High School, there were different colored streamers and balloons hanging everywhere but people (mostly freshman) began to tear it down and take out pins popping the balloons as well. Also there was a D.J. off in the very corner with hundreds of CD's next to him and a huge TV screen behind him, which showed people in the gym either sitting on the bleachers or dancing every now and then. (This is exactly what Homecoming at my school looked like for the past two years that I went to)

"Well, first a girl named Sango mailed me this form thing that allowed me to come to your school for the dance, and two I just moved to Tokyo a couple days ago, so..."

"You're going to Shikon High?!" Kagome gasped finishing Rin's sentence.

"Yep."

"Yay!!!" Kagome jumped up and down like a little girl as she hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy, I can't believe you're here!"

After a few minutes, the two friends set their purses on the bleachers as they walked out to the middle of the gym as a new song began to play and both began dancing with each other. Kagome and Rin both showed off some impressive dancing moves as a small crowd began to form around them (including Inuyasha and Kikyo in the crowd). None of the two noticed as they kept dancing away the boys getting anxious and the girls a bit jealous, finally a boy with black hair tied up into a high ponytail walked through the crowd tapping Kagome lightly on the shoulder. She stopped abruptly and looked in front of her to see the boy a bit pissed off.

'Kami...will people stop touching me...' Kagome thought as she looked next to her to see a blushing Rin. "Rin, what's the mat...Oh Kami..." Kagome saw everyone look at her and Rin as they clapped and whistled as the sound in the background finally ended, people walking off either dancing or sitting down.

"Hey, I'm Kouga..." The boy said grabbing a hold of Kagome's hand and kissing it lightly (leaving a bit of a grossed out Kagome, remember she doesn't know exactly who he is...) "...you have some nice dance moves, would you like to save a dance for me?"

"Well...I..." Kagome started but in a flash Inuyasha stood in front of her yelling at Kouga.

"No, she doesn't want to dance with you. So fuck off, Kouga!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I'm sure she's able to answer for herself, dog shit!"

"Asshole, didn't you hear, she did say no!"

"What the fuck?! Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled getting into the fight. "I never answered him and you can't go answering for me! Yes, Kouga, I'll promise to save a dance for you!" Kagome screamed every one looking at her again as she went back to the bleacher's to grab her purse only to find nothing there...

"Where the hell is my, purse?!" Kagome yelled again scrambling through every one's things looking for her purse but came up empty-handed.

"Excuse me..." A young boy (probably a freshman) tapped on Kagome's shoulder making her turn, she store at the boy with a death glare as he just gulped and handed Kagome a small piece of paper and pen with a shaky hand. "...It's...um...for Homecoming...Queen...and King..." The boy stuttered.

"Whatever..." Kagome grabbed the paper and read the names quickly but all the color quickly drained from her face.

(Here's the list of whom you can vote for...)

Homecoming King 

Sesshomaru Saigoku

Miroku Houshi

Inuyasha Saigoku

Kouga Wolfe

Homecoming Queen 

Kikyo Dokkaso

Koharu Mizuno

Sango Hiraikotsu

Kagome Higarashi

"Wh...What is my name doing on here0?!" Kagome yelled.

"I nominated you." Sango said popping up in front of her. (Don't ask me how she popped up all of a sudden...cause I don't know...)

"You what?!" Kagome yelled trying to stay as calm as possible but it really wasn't working. Sango just smiled as she grabbed the paper from her hand taking out a pen of her own and voting for Kagome for Queen handing the ballot to the young kid as he giggled a bit looking at both votes running away before a 'certain girl' would stop him.

"Sango, who did you vote for..." Kagome stuttered as she forced a terrifying smile.

"You and..."

"And, who? Who did you vote for King?"

"Oh...look at the time..." Sango said looking at her wrist (which had no watch on it) as she began walking away. "...don't worry, Kagome. You'll probably find out who it is..."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Kagome said running after Sango but as soon as Sango left in the crowd she was out of site.

After about a half an hour, Kagome stayed in one place on the bleachers. She had lost Sango in the crowd a little while ago and had no idea where Rin was since they finished dancing together and that 'Kouga' guy showed up. Kagome had also lost her purse and had given up looking for it; nothing important was in their just money, her license, the only picture of her dad...(yeah there was important stuff in there) but she forgot about it, for now.

'Can tonight get any worse for me?' Kagome thought as everything went silent for a second a mike was being tested as a teacher walked up and began to announce something.

"Ok, every one the moment you've been waiting for! Time to find out who the 2003 Homecoming King and Queen are!" The teacher announced as every one cheered wildly. Kagome could care less as she began to fall asleep...

"For Homecoming King..." The person pulled up an envelope taking out a small card with a guy's name on it. "It's Inuyasha Saigoku! Congratulations!" Every one cheered as Inuyasha strolled onto the small stage the teacher was on as he put a crown on his head. Inuyasha turned towards the crowd and gave a smile as he lifted his hands, every one cheering louder.

"Ok, calm down boy...Now for Homecoming Queen!" The teacher took out another envelope as well taking out a card from inside. "I can't believe this! It's wonderful! The winner by two votes is Kagome Higarashi!" Every one gasped as they looked at the now standing girl by the bleacher's her mouth hanging open, Inuyasha couldn't even speak as he saw Kagome just standing there, not able to move.

'Tonight just got worse...' Kagome thought shaking her head a couple times looking at all the shocked faces around her becoming a bit nervous and uncomfortable, was any one going to say or even do anything. Sango smiled as she walked in front of the crowd beginning to clap as every one began joining in one by one soon every one cheered and whistled at a blushing Kagome as she made her way towards the stage. As soon as she got up to the teacher he put a beautiful type crown on her head giving her forehead a small kiss as he went back to the mike.

"Congratulations to Kagome Higarashi!" Every one cheered louder as they looked at the two shocked faces now on the stage. "Now will the King and Queen share a dance?" The teacher said as every one quieted down Inuyasha taking out his hand and bringing it in front of Kagome.

"May I have this dance?" Inuyasha asked giving a small bow. Kagome just nodded slightly as she put her hand on his and walked to the middle of the gym not taking her eyes away from his, and him doing the same. They soon stopped as he shakily put his hands on her waist as she shakily wrapped her hands behind his neck beginning to move to the slow song that just began to play. After a couple minutes of the song past, Inuyasha finally began to talk.

"Kagome..."

"Hm?"

"I was wondering...well...if you would...you know..." Inuyasha stopped abruptly as Kagome saw him pulled backwards a bit.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked still looking as he was still pulled away from her.

Inuyasha ignored the question as he turned around to see Kouga pulling Inuyasha away from Kagome and letting a fist hit Inuyasha square in the face.

"Kagome is mine, you bastard!"

"What the hell?! We'll see about that!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood back up from Kouga's punch and charged towards him as the fists began to fly back and forth.

A/N: a little bit of a longer chapter, I think, and a cliffhanger. But I had so many ideas, and I think I know exactly of what's in the next chapter. So what do you think? Inuyasha's Homecoming King and Kagome Homecoming Queen, so cute!! I love this chapter, a lot, hope you guys like it as well! And finally please review!

Oh Kikyo's last name Dokkaso, its an attack in Inuyasha meaning poison flower claws (good for her in this story, no?) It is Sesshomaru's basic attack in the series though...but I don't mind...

THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS FROM A FEW MONTHS AGO, NOT CURRENT SO DON'T GO BY WHAT IT SAY'S...I'M UP TO CHAPTER 27 I'LL SEE IF I CAN POST ALL OF THEM HERE ON


	11. Fight

Waiting For You

Chapter 10

Fight

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Kouga punched back and forth at each other, mostly Inuyasha now threw most of the punches as Kouga just dodged and threw a punch here and there. After a few minutes, Inuyasha had a bruise forming on his cheek and a bloody lip while Kouga had a bloody nose and seemed to be limping?

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop it!" Kagome rushed in (finally) after seeing Inuyasha under Kouga as he threw as many punches as he could. Kagome's face went up next to Kouga's as she tried to pull him away, though he quickly slapped her face making her turn away from him.

"Get away, wench!"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha pushed Kouga off of him and stood up breathing a bit heavily. "Leave Kagome out of this!"

"Shut the hell up, dog shit!"

"If you lay another finger on her I swear I'll..." Inuyasha spoke sternly but Kouga finished his sentence.

"What you'll kill me? That's a really big threat..."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise!" Inuyasha snarled charging towards Kouga and throwing both of them on the ground. Kagome couldn't take it as she ran away from the fight her hand up by her cheek a small red mark on it from when she got hit. Inuyasha saw Kagome get away and gave a small smirk.

'At least she's safe...'

"Get off of me, you lousy excuse for a demon!" Kouga screamed as he brought up his knee kicking Inuyasha in the stomach, all the air went out of his lungs as he fell back onto some one's feet. He quickly looked up but soon regretted it...

"Hey, old hag..."

Kagome ran to the end of the gym and turned around to look behind her, every one was up by the stage watching the fight, but it soon seemed to settle down for some reason. She just sighed as she looked around her luckily no one had seen her walk away (be a bit embarrassing, especially for some one to see the only girl to stand up to Inuyasha and to also be crying).

"I wonder where the hell..." Kagome sighed as she walked back and forth coming up to an unbelievable sight. "Rin?! What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome screamed as she saw Rin grinding against a certain silver haired boy behind her.

"Oh...Kagome..." Rin said as she stopped what she was doing and tried walking away from the guy, but his grip on her was too strong. Rin just decided to give a small smile and talk herself out of this instead. "This is um...Sesshomaru...I well...know him from...before..."

"I know who he is...Inuyasha's 'half brother'...we've met before though it wasn't a pleasant meeting at first...and this doesn't seem to be a pleasant meeting either now does it?" Kagome asked trying to stay as calm as possible, tonight was just not going well at all...

"Oh...so no need for introductions then, huh? So is the dance over?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, it's over." Kagome said as she grabbed onto Rin's hand pulling her away from Sesshomaru's grip and walking towards the exit.

"No wait...Kagome..." Rin struggled but with no luck so she just blew a kiss and winked at Sesshomaru quickly dropping a small piece of paper. "Call me!"

"Humph...you haven't changed at all in the past couple months have you?" Kagome sighed as she threw open the doors walking outside to come face to face with a pissed off girl.

"Kami...I am so lucky today, aren't I?" Kagome huffed as she walked a bit dropping Rin. "Let me see...next stop! You're going home!"

"Kagome...I have no ride..."

"Then how'd you get here?"

"Walked..."

"Liar..."

"Ok, it was from Sesshomaru...I met him a couple days ago...but now I can't go back after you embarrassed me in front of him like that."

"I'm guessing he doesn't care much...any way you can get a ride home from a guy named Miroku, he's a pervert who doesn't like to keep his hands to himself...that's all you need to know to be able to find him."

"Now who is this girl?" Rin asked as she pointed behind Kagome.

"Oh just some slut..."

"Oh ok..."

"Who are you calling a slut, Kaggie?! Listen if it wasn't for those two god damn votes I would have won for Homecoming Queen and you'd be left alone like usual!" Kikyo yelled as she walked up in a short (and I mean short) dress that just covered her lower regions...her hair was sprawled all over the place and she wore way too much makeup...

"Newsflash, Kikyo! I didn't want to be fucking Homecoming Queen! I just went to Homecoming to have fun with my friends, unlike you who just seemed to come to win the title of Queen and 'get some' after the dance!"

"You little ignorant bitch! Why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of, you are not wanted in this school or any where else for that matter!"

"Shut up, Kikyo! What do you know? I got good friends that I've already made in less than 2 days, including your little boyfriend Inuyasha! Now if you want to settle this right now we can..." Kagome almost growled as she brought up her fists.

"Ha ha ha ha...my kami, Kaggie...you got to be kidding me...you fight me?" Kikyo burst out in laughter even holding her side, as Kagome just looked a bit confused as Kikyo stopped abruptly getting a stern and serious face. "Listen, there's a tournament held every year for archery, we'll prove who's better...and if I win the tournament you can't associate with Inuyasha at all or I'll go after you if I need to."

"Again, with the threats...and I don't know how archery is going to solve all of this?"

"It's a simple yes or no, Kaggie. Are you going to choose or not?" Kikyo snarled bringing out her hand for an agreement as she watched Kagome, waiting for her answer.

"Ok...ok Kikyo..." Kagome said bringing out her hand and shaking it with Kikyo's. "And if I win you have to stay away from Inuyasha and do a little something in front of the school..."

"No problem...same with you...good luck, you'll need it!"

"Same with you." Kagome smiled as Kikyo all of a sudden screamed and brought her hand back to see nail (finger nail) marks on her hand and a bit of blood from the scratches.

"You little wench..." Kikyo snarled as she turned on her heel and walked towards the parking lot. Kagome couldn't help but begin to give a small laugh as she saw the stupid ass 17-year-old walk away, holding tightly onto her hand.

"Well, I'm going to take a walk...you can find the other's without me right?" Kagome said to Rin as she began to walk off.

"Um...I guess. A guy, pervert, can't keep his hands to himself, right?" Rin almost screamed as the distance between the two became farther apart.

"Right!" Kagome yelled back. "You're learning fast, young one..."

"Uh...sure..." Rin said as she stood up and walked back into the gym repeating to herself over and over. "Guy, pervert, can't keep hands to himself..."

Kagome walked to the back of the school to where her, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha would eat lunch. She went up to the bench next to the old tree and climbed on top lying with her back down on the bench as she began looking up at the sky.

"I can explain this day in two simple words..." Kagome sighed to herself. "It sucks..."

"It does suck, especially when the fight you're winning is broken up and you get a stupid ass detention again..." Inuyasha said in a bit of a kind voice, which startled Kagome making her, sit up on the bench and look in ever direction.

"I know I'm not hallucinating...I heard you, Inuyasha...but...where the hell are you?" Kagome asked as she moved sideways resting her feet on the seat of the bench, still looking for the silver haired demon.

"You were just looking at the sky and you still couldn't see me? Try looking at the tree you stupid wench."

"And the asshole returns..." Kagome said simply as she looked at the tree to see Inuyasha stand up and jump next to her on the bench.

"So what are you doing out here? I thought you'd be on your way home or something..."

"Humph...I should be asking the same thing..." Kagome face turned concerned as she remembered earlier and turned completely towards Inuyasha. "You're such an asshole you know that..."

"What the hell did I..." Inuyasha couldn't finish as Kagome embraced him in a small hug.

"But a wonderful, sincere, caring asshole..." Kagome mumbled into his chest, but he was still able to make it out.

"Oh thanks for the compliment..." Inuyasha actually smiled as he hugged the girl back, a small blush filled his face as well as hers as she began to realize what she was doing.

"I'm so sorry..." Kagome said backing away, Inuyasha catching the blush on her face.

"It's...it's okay...I liked the hug..." Inuyasha mentally kicked himself; luckily no one else was outside for any one to be able to hear the conversation the two were having. 'Damn, why am I acting this way?'

Kagome blushed even more as she became silent, Inuyasha of course breaking the silence.

"So why did you move to Tokyo?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just wondering...any way why did you or are you not able to answer?"

"Well...the thing is that...my dad he well..." Kagome's voice turned into a mumble as tears formed in her eyes. "He passed away and my grandfather...he well...let us move in...with him, it's been a big help..."

'Oh Kami...she's crying...' Inuyasha thought as she heard her answer but didn't blame her... "Please don't cry, Kagome..." Inuyasha tried soothing her and brought up a hand but it was pushed away.

"I'm not crying!"

"Are to."

"I am not!"

"I can smell your fucking tears, you wench!"

"Shut up! You're beginning to freak me out with that scent of yours...its not even funny..."

"Well would you like me to drive you home?"

"Huh?"

"Yes or no, wench?"

"What happened to you calling me Kagome is that over now? And nice change of subject all of a sudden!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and shivered a bit. Inuyasha just growled and mumbled a bit as he brought off his tux jacket throwing it over on Kagome.

"Here, you seem cold..."

"Thanks, but I'm not..."

"Don't even try saying it..." Inuyasha cut in as he pushed Kagome's back a bit causing her to get startled again.

"Wh...What are you doing?"

"I'm driving you home! What does it look like?"

"I don't want to answer that, any way I never gave you an answer!"

"So, I don't care! I gave the answer for you!" Inuyasha said still pushing her.

"Ok, well I can at least walk without people still touching me!" Kagome yelled as she walked ahead of Inuyasha. "Oh...thanks...I don't know why but telling you about my dad...made me feel better...so, thanks..."

"Um..." Inuyasha just looked confused as he watched Kagome and realized something. "Wait, my car is in the other direction!"

"I knew that!"

"Sure..."

A/N: Longer chapter for sure...sorry if you don't like reading chapters this long but I got ideas and when I got ideas I write them down otherwise I'm likely to forget about them later on and yeah...Not really a cliffhanger...I probably won't say about the car ride home not sure yet...but there's the tournament to look forward to...Ok that's it for now please review!

THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS FROM A FEW MONTHS AGO, NOT CURRENT SO DON'T GO BY WHAT IT SAY'S...I'M UP TO CHAPTER 27 I'LL SEE IF I CAN POST ALL OF THEM HERE ON


End file.
